marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Union City
The Battle of Union City was a three-sided conflict between S.H.I.E.L.D., a faction of Inhumans led by Hive, and the Kree Reapers. Background Thousands of years ago, the Kree Reapers, twin warriors charged with experimenting on various lifeforms, captured a hunter and subjected him to a process in which his DNA was genetically modified.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments The creature, who took on the name Hive, eventually became so powerful that he rebelled against his Kree masters and drove them from Earth only to be banished to another world by those fearful of his abilities. Several of Hive's followers, however, believed he was destined to rule the Earth and formed a secret society with the sole purpose of bringing their leader back. The society, however, soon abandoned its purpose and evolved into the terrorist organization HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale In 2015, high-ranking operatives Grant Ward and Gideon Malick joined forces in an attempt to rebuild HYDRA, which had suffered several major setbacks following the downfall and defeat of Daniel Whitehall and Wolfgang von Strucker. It was during this campaign that Ward learned about the organization's early origins from Malick and set out to bring Hive to Earth. While Ward lost his life during an intergalactic battle, Hive possessed Ward's corpse and returned to Earth before taking control of Malick's cell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Shortly after Malick was captured by the Secret Warriors, Hive decided it was time to concentrate his efforts on building a better world for the Inhumans. To that end, he tasked Daisy Johnson, who was now under his control after being "swayed" during the Hijacking and Retaking of Zephyr One, with killing Malick and stealing the Kree Orb from the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.17: The Team Leaving HYDRA to suffer heavy casualties at the hands of the United States Armed Forces, Hive used Malick's fortune to purchase Union City, an abandoned town in Wyoming, and turn it into a base for his followers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.18: The Singularity Battle attempts to know Hive's whereabouts from Hellfire]] S.H.I.E.L.D. sent a team to Union City in an attempt to kill Hive. Upon arriving, Alphonso Mackenzie and Melinda May recognized JT James. As James did not know May, she decided to pose as a HYDRA operative to get intel from him. May joined James in a bar and played along his seducing speech. Thanks to the maneuver, May learned that Hive had spent time in the town's mining facility. Satisfied with the answer, May knocked out James and left to join her team. crashes onto Earth]] Alphonso Mackenzie led the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to the mining facility. However, Hive was not there, but he had activated the Kree Orb to call the Kree Reapers to Earth so he could harvest their blood and recreate the experiment that had made him. Phil Coulson saw the arrival of the Kree Reapers Satellite and ordered his team to fall back. As they exited the building, the satellite crashed in Union City, releasing two Kree Reapers ready to exterminate the Inhumans, who they considered a failed experiment. fights the Kree Reapers]] As the S.H.I.E.L.D. team remained far enough to watch the course of events, the Reapers began slaying the HYDRA operatives, including Alisha Whitley. One Reaper found Daisy Johnson and began fighting her. Although he initially gained the upper hand, Johnson used her powers to break his bones, finishing him off by shattering his spine. Johnson then ordered Holden Radcliffe to collect the Reaper's blood. kills a Kree Reaper]] The other Reaper made his way to the city's church, where he encountered Hive. A duel erupted between the two, and although Hive managed to disarm his opponent, the Reaper still landed several blows on Hive while May and her team watched and waited for the occasion to kill Hive. In the end, the Reaper and Hive both clutched each other's neck in an attempt to choke each other, but Hive then released his parasites onto the Reaper, consuming his flesh and killing him. is shot by a rocket]] Coulson ordered May and her team to open fire on Hive. They shot several bullets at him, which left him mostly unaffected, prompting May to order Piper to launch a rocket. However, although Hive lost part of his shoulder, it was quickly recovered by the parasites. Upon seeing this, May ordered her team to fall back. Meanwhile, Mackenzie had chose to go and confront Johnson in an attempt to reason her and bring her back into S.H.I.E.L.D. However, his attempt failed as Johnson refused to abandon the connection she shared with Hive and declared that they would turn her friends into Inhumans so they could feel this connection as well. Feeling that his efforts were pointless, Mackenzie threw a Splinter Bomb at the Reaper defeated by Johnson, preventing them from collecting his blood. Angered by this, Johnson furiously attacked Mackenzie, who refused to fight back and hurt her. Johnson pinned him on the ground and severely wounded him with her abilities. As she was on the verge of killing him, Johnson was shot by May's team, who requested the Containment Module to be sent so they could retreat to the Zephyr One while Hive approached and looked after Johnson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments Aftermath Although Hive failed to collect Kree blood due to S.H.I.E.L.D. destroying the body of the Kree Reapers, he and Daisy Johnson figured out that they could use Johnson's own blood as it contained traces of Kree DNA due to her having been injected with the GH.325. Hive would later use that to create Primitives in an attempt to replicate the experiment that had turned him into and Inhuman.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.20: Emancipation As the events of the Battle of Union City were witnessed by some people, rumors about strange blue-skinned and dangerous individuals began to appear, contributing to grow distrust towards enhanced people and supernatural phenomena. Ellen Nadeer mentioned this rumors while debating with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Jeffrey Mace.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Failed Experiments'' **''Season Four'' ***''Lockup'' (mentioned) **''Season Five'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' (mentioned) References Category:Events